


march 20th

by praguecastles



Category: Regular Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Romance, what can i say i just love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praguecastles/pseuds/praguecastles
Summary: Post-Space. Celia proposes to Fives. Sweetness ensues.
Relationships: Celia/Hi Five Ghost, Starla & Celia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?” Starla smiled, holding a cup of coffee in her hands. Her young daughter was playing with her toys on the floor. By now it had been almost a year since the park returned from space. It was a lovely spring day and they were at Celia’s while Muscle Man was working, having been invited over for the purpose of “discussing something important.”

“Uhh…” Celia brushed some teal hair out of her eyes and then took a sip from her own cup. _Just do it. Just tell somebody and get it out there._ “I’m planning on proposing to Fives.” The words came out quickly and were slightly louder than she intended. _There it is, finally._

The sentence seemed to hang in the air, Starla appearing to be reduced to a stunned silence for a few seconds before letting out an excited squeal. The small child on the floor looked up at her mother, wondering what the excitement was about. “You need to tell me everything!” the shorter woman leaned forward and placed her now empty coffee cup on the table.

Celia looked at her friend awkwardly. A chuckle escaped her lips and a slight redness spread across her cheeks. “What else is there to tell? We’ve been talking about the future a lot, you know, since the whole space thing, and… I don’t know, it just feels like the right time. I bought a ring and I know I’m going to do it on March 20th, while we’re in Prague. That’s all I’ve really got so far.”

“So, are you going to get down on one knee at some romantic location? Maybe give some big speech about how you want to spend the rest of your life with him…?” Starla trailed off and let out a sigh, perhaps remembering her own engagement all those years ago.

Celia had a look on her face that seemed to tell her that that was a ridiculous idea. “What? That only happens in movies. No,” she thought for a second, “but Fives does seem to like those movies, maybe I should…” she groaned, feeling truly unsure about this idea for the first time since the initial thought of it entered her mind.

The shorter woman reached across and gently placed a reassuring hand on her friend’s knee. “Well, I’m sure it’ll be perfect.” She slid off of the couch and leaned down to pick up her daughter. “Listen, it’s getting late, we should get going. But if you have any more news--”

“I’ll tell you.” Celia stood up from her chair and followed Starla to the door. “Uh, I guess I’ll see you when I see you then. Thanks for coming over.” She crouched slightly and ruffled the hair of the child in the other woman’s arms, earning a giggle in response.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening was pleasantly cool and crisp. A gentle breeze blew every now and then. It was perfect. Celia fingered the ring box in her pocket as she walked around Prague with her boyfriend. Her other hand held onto his and she hoped he wouldn’t notice how sweaty it was becoming.

Apart from the added nervousness, the day had started wonderfully. The pair had spent most of it looking at parts of the city Celia had seen many, many times before, but she adored showing her boyfriend around this place that was so important to her, where she had spent so much of her life. Fives seemed to be excited about it, almost dragging her from place to place by the hand at times. Here she was, introducing the two loves of her life to each other, and she couldn’t be happier.

It was getting late now. The sun looked like it was going to start setting as they approached Havlíček Gardens, the last item on the list Celia was keeping in her mind.

“Do you remember the day we met? The first time?” Fives turned slightly to speak to her, a soft smile forming on his face.

“The day before I left the states to live here for four years? Yeah, I remember,” Celia smiled fondly at that, “best day of my life.”

Her boyfriend’s cheeks appeared to redden in response to that. “Are you sure? I mean, there’s been so many. Haha.”

“Yeah, well, you know…” she trailed off, her fingers once again finding the ring box in her pocket, before she noticed they were approaching the park, the last thing on the list, the last opportunity to follow through with the plan. She took a few breaths as she felt the anxiety start to creep up on her again. _Oh, no._

Celia continued to finger the box with her increasingly shaky hand as she and Fives walked through the park. They explored the large manmade cave for a while before wandering out onto the terrace to admire the view of the garden and the nearby city.

“Fives?” His name left her mouth suddenly. _Okay, we’re doing this. We’re doing this now. Right now._

“Yeah?” He was smiling warmly at her and this helped to quell her remaining nerves a little.

Celia took both of her boyfriend’s hands and held them in her own. “Fives, I love you. Like a lot. I love… moments like this, just us being together. I can’t think of anyone in the world I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. There’s nothing I’d rather do than spend the rest of our lives travelling and getting into adventures together.” She let go of his hands and got down on one knee in front of him, removing the ring box from her pocket. She held it open so that the piece of jewellery inside faced him. “Hi Five Ghost… Vezmeš si mě? Will you marry me?” _Really? The movie thing? What happened to casual and normal? And in Czech too? So cool._

“Oh, my…” Fives’ eyes and mouth were wide open for several seconds. A blush spread across his face and his eyes started brimming with tears. “What are you… I… I mean… Are you serious?” He stared at the ring in his girlfriend’s hand.

“Uh, yeah! So, is that a yes or a no?” She felt her anxiety increasing once again, the shaky hands were quickly making their return. _Oh, no. Maybe this was a bad idea._

He was speechless for a few seconds. “Yes,” he said quietly, almost inaudibly, before trying again, “Yes! Oh, my god.”

Celia chuckled a little as she noticed tears forming in her own eyes. “Well? Are you going to try it on?”

Fives held a hand out to her, and she gently placed the ring on his finger. He gasped, “it’s…”

“…Perfect.”

Celia got up from the ground and leaned on the parapet for a brief moment, noticing just how weak her knees had become. Her hands found their way to his cheeks and they shared a tender kiss. His lips were soft, and she could feel his cheeks were as warm as hers. After a few seconds, they broke apart. Celia took her now-fiancé’s hand in her own once more.

“Today was so good,” she whispered, “if I do say so myself.”

“Best day of my life.”

_“Me too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hey. starla and celia being mates? i like that. prague being a constant force in the celia/fives relationship? i also like that.


End file.
